orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Wanda Bell
Wanda Bell is a former Corrections Officer at Litchfield Penitentiary. She is portrayed by Catherine Curtin. Biography Season One tba Season Two Bell is seen in a relationship with CO Scott O'Neill. They are initially off and on as seen not together at Caputo's band's gig ("You Also Have a Pizza"), but shortly reunite afterwards when O'Neil tells her he has learned quite a bit about the female anatomy from Sophia Burset ("Comic Sans"). A few of the guards once played a trick on her when practicing gun targeting, thinking they have shot her dead, but she remains alive. Season Three ... Season Four At the start of Season Four, Bell is seen leaving her job at Litchfield, along with O'Neill, when all the inmates run out to the lake. The two decide that it's the prison's problem and not theirs. Bell is seen again with a new job as a crossing patrol guard for an elementary school. Caputo and Linda co-incidentally drive up to her crossing; Bell sees Caputo and says to herself that she's surprised he didn't run her over. Season Five Bell is now married to O'Neill and they are expecting a baby. Bayley visits them for advice on how to cope with accidentally killing Poussey Washington. They are unable to offer him help as they are mostly bewildered by his darkened state of mind. Bell shows a more emotional side in this season, probably due to her pregnancy. When Bayley expresses his desire to want to die, Bell tells him to be careful, saying his mom can't hear him use the "D" word. She also expresses concern over him "bouncing around in a rubber room," indicating he might end up in a psychiatric hospital if he keeps having suicidal thoughts. Season Seven Bell is now working for Polycon’s ICE detention center which is located on litchfields former minimum security building. She is a polycon guard overseeing the kitchen Personality Bell is abrupt but fair minded. Compared to other Litchfield guards both past and present, she was relatively competent, professional and not prone to blatant corruption and abuse. Physical Appearance Wanda Bell is a plump woman with ginger hair and blue eyes. Working at Litchfield, she was often seen wearing the white CO uniform. Relationships Romantic * Scott O'Neill - The pair had an on-again-off-again relationship at the start of the series. In Season Three, they are offically together, and are seen discussing problems in the prison. The two walk-out of their prison jobs together at the start of Season Four. In Season Five, they are married and Wanda is pregnant with their child. Friends * Wade Donaldson * Elique Maxwell * Charles Ford * Kowalski * Baxter Bayley Enemies * Joe Caputo Memorable Quotes Gallery Season 1 "I Wasn't Ready" BellEp1A.png BellEp1D.png BellEp1B.png BellEp1C.png Trivia * Bell once "hypothetically" asked Mrs. Sackin, an interview dressing expert from "Dress for Success", what one should wear to a job interview at a medical supply company in Utica, implying that she was considering transferring ("Looks Blue, Tastes Red"). Category:Litchfield Staff - Minimum Security Bell, Wanda Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Civilians Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters